1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input display apparatus, a tangible computer-readable recording medium and an input display method, for displaying input contents by receiving a handwriting input of a character, a figure or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various types of display devices (so-called “electronic paper”) in which when the voltage is applied only at the rewriting of the display contents, the display contents are held and continuously displayed also after the application of the voltage is stopped, have been developed.
FIGS. 10A and 10B show an example of the structure of the electronic paper. The black electronic powder 53 which is positively charged and the white electronic powder 54 which is negatively charged are sealed between the front panel 51 which is composed of a transparent electrode and the rear electrode plate 52. In the area in which the potential of the front panel 51 is higher than that of the rear electrode plate 52, the white electronic powder 54 is migrated to the front panel 51 and the white is displayed (See FIG. 10B). In the area in which the potential of the front panel 51 is lower than that of the rear electrode plate 52, the black electronic powder 53 is migrated to the front panel 51 and the black is displayed (See FIG. 10A). As described above, the method in which the electronic powder (particles) is migrated, is called as the particle migration method or the electrophoresis method.
The electronic paper having such a structure has the advantage in which the electric power is not consumed when the display contents are not written. On the other hand, there is a problem in which it takes comparatively long time to rewrite the display contents. Some methods for solving the above problem have been proposed.
For example, in general, the black particles or the white particles are migrated until the electronic paper is in a saturated condition and the black or the white is clearly displayed. On the other hand, the technology for shortening the time for changing the color between the black and the white by the gray level drive for migrating the particles until the electronic paper is in a gray level condition in which the difference in display color can be recognized, has been proposed (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-209893).
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-212306, the following technology is disclosed. The thinning of handwriting data for displaying the handwriting is carried out so as to maintain the original shape of the handwriting and to minimize the data size of the handwriting data. Then, the thinned handwriting data is stored. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-190275, the following technology is disclosed. The sequence of coordinate points is received from the input unit and a new sequence of coordinate points is predictively inserted between the adjacent coordinate points in order to output the sequence of coordinate points, which forms a smooth handwritten curve. Then, the handwriting data is displayed.
In case that a touch panel for receiving the handwriting input is provided on the surface of the electronic paper and the handwritten contents are displayed on the electronic paper, because of the above problem relating to the time for changing the color, the speed of changing the color on the electronic paper is lower than the input speed of the handwriting. As a result, the stroke of the handwriting using a pen or the like is too slowly displayed with a black line. Therefore, during the handwriting input, it was necessary for a user to carry out the handwriting for inputting the next stoke by predicting how the previous stroke of the handwriting is displayed in consideration of the situation that the handwriting for inputting the previous stroke is carried out but the previous stroke of the handwriting has not been displayed. Further, because the response speed for displaying the handwriting is slow, the user cannot grasp the balance of the whole input contents during the handwriting input for a character, a figure or the like. As a result, the user cannot carry out the handwriting of a character, a figure or the like as intended. Further, in case that the user wants to carry out the handwriting with confirming the balance of the whole input contents, there is a problem in which it is required to carry out the handwriting slowly in consideration of the display performance of the electronic paper.
When the stroke of the handwriting is lightly displayed during the handwriting input by the gray level drive using the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-209893, the response time for displaying the handwriting can be shortened. However, only by the gray level drive, it is not possible to sufficiently respond to the quick handwriting.